1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf, specifically to a multi-purpose device that defines the teeing areas on a golf tee and shows the location of the flag on the green and provides a receptacle for broken tees.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
This invention is new and, in our patent search, there were no listings or evidence of a like or similar product. Our exhaustive patent research indicates there is no prior art that fulfills all the functions of our invention.
One use of our multi-use invention, marking golf teeing areas, has prior art. Markers for this purpose are made from metal, wood or plastic and are used to show where player should stand to hit ball from tee. They are usually made in three standard colors, red white and blue, that are used to show the three positions from which to tee up and hit the ball, depending on players ability.
These plain markers that are differentiated only by color, are used on golf courses. However, they do not incorporate the two other important features of our multi-feature golf tee receptacle.
Prior art does not offer the golfer additional advantages as does our invention.
Prior art has great disadvantages because it has only one use, whereas our invention has multiple uses.